epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Segamad66/EPIC RAP BATTLES No.15: Segamad66 vs The ERB Wiki
Ooo here we go. THE BIG ONE. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY SEGAMAD66 VS THE ERB WIKIIII BEGIN! Segamad66 STOP, I'm about to hit this Nail on his head. I hate you Jella and The Walking Dead. It's the season finale, I'm man enough to battle. Some of you, ain't old enough, still in a crib, playing with your rattle. Taking on a team of rappers solo. I have more balls than JaphethMario. Everybody on this Wiki is totally crap. Alright, who's first to step up and rap. Element K Lyrically dencing against the wiki? It's probably another Sega moment. Your chances are like 'Waggle my balcony'. When we flow, we're in our Element! You must be mad 66, due to your utmost current predicament Pumping out all these battles but only attracting hate comments! AttackEyebrows12 Jason came to me in a dream, told me to carry on his legacy, So it'll be my pleasure to destroy this BobbyIsAwesome wannabe Sega's Mad that he's missing one more 6, but he's still as infernal as the Devil You'll get WonderShocked and blocked when the OG ERB Wiki comes to battle Meatholl You're going consolo against everybody else? What is this? Is this bitch of sixty-six so eager to dissed? Called segamad but he pisses off the rest, it's evident That you're just like Sega since you're no longer relevant. Segamad66 Alright it's time to step it up. Rapping my game, while yours is playing with makeup. Eyeliner, mascara, lipstick. COME GRAB THE MIC, YOU FUCKING UGLY PRICK! JaphethMario Its-a-me a JaphethMario, and I'm your nightmare to your dream (cast!) And we'll stomp you so hard, you could say you just got Creamed (whack!) My fictional battles are more relistic than Segamad's logic Man, I've seen bigger balls at the girls at Touhou Project. Bobdave It's the return of the moron who ought to be taught What the differences are within brought versus bought Never have I battled Segamad with the battles so mega bad That he'll have 'not as dead as his winning chance' on his epitaph Drakan95 If this Frankie hack dares to trade blows with the almighty Drak He'll find himself played; cause like his battles, his flow's crap This whack chap better not attack back, when this pro raps I'll leave his body dismembered! You can say that I'm indeed mad! Segamad66 Listening to you three, made me sick I'm taking over, listen up chinese chopsticks. Calling me worst rapper, 2015 The next faggot up, is the biggest prick of the year. Randomeverythingish Your too slow when it comes to random Your battles are shit like the sonic fandom All your raps are good at is causing boredom You cant beat me because I'm too awesome. Purplekiren We don't need to rap to make you look bad! You do it by yourself, freaking out on chat! Baby GG I love tea. HappySmileyGuy Please, GG. Jella141 MC Jella comes hella hard; armed with a lyrical volley of transcendent bars, While Sega comes equipped with puerile style and a risible rapping repertoire! I’ve got the smooth and luscious flow to wobble this sickly impurity like jelly! After such a brutal ass ripping, all he’ll be left with is a popped cherry! Segamad66 Jella, I thought what we had was special. One more 6 and I become the devil. people call this home, this shit place? A6, your up, you huge disgrace. AwesomeSix Sega smells, what the hell, he must be felled He works in a deli in dehli, he's smelly, for rell TheMindofMe I'm TheMindofMe and I'm here to say That this is getting really gay So stop, or else I'll say 'No way, Jose' YOU SCARE MY IMMORTAL PHONE Segamad66 I've had enough of your crap. I'm feeling lonely now I need some backup. I know where you all live, including your region Time to release the demon, here comes Iamthelegion Iamthelegion The nav maverick's in to back up his 66 with Legions of edits Got a hundred battles and over ten thousand contributions to his credit. What do you HaV? Bi-polar disorders, loli fetishes and ten-year olds with dick jokes. Calculate the Gravity of the situation. I'll Alternate to horror and leave Cthulu invoked. With the non-hit Wonder and Jew Italian, oh my Mi-yamoto. Iamthelegion is on it. It'll be comic when I rocket past your logic over you Hobbits and into Lexi's socket (Mmm...) You better Wach out as I spill Drangonsblood on his son and leave ALL the Celts Silent, seething Though I would stop at a hundred rappers? Puny mortals (and Flats), Iamthelegion. WHO WON? WHO's NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts